Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a manufacturing method of substrate structure, a substrate structure, and a metal component, and in particular, to a manufacturing method of substrate structure, a substrate structure, and a metal component, wherein the substrate structure has passivation layers.
Description of Related Art
For the circuit board and the antenna application, the specific electroless plating is used to form the metal plating pattern on the plastic substrate. However, the plastic substrate itself is often associated with other metal components which are provided, such as, a metal nut or a metal insert and so on. These metal components have active metal surfaces, and therefore, in the case of producing metal pattern during electroless plating process, it may often happen that extra metal layers are adhered to the metal components, which causes an increased plating costs and a risk of short circuit. For example, in the case that extra metal layers attached on the thread surface of the metal nut, the metal layers plated on the metal nut through electroless plating may be squeezed and falling down when other members are assembled to the metal nut, which results in a short circuit. Further, when the metal pattern is also formed on a non-predetermined area, it may not only increase the amount of the plating bath but also result in a poor appearance problem.
Currently, some methods have been used to attempt to solve the above problem, for example, a positive charge is applied to the metal components through electrodes to exclude metal ions, and thereby preventing the occurrence of unwanted electroless plating. However, with an extra charge is applied, the plating bath becomes unstable and the risk of plating out is also increased. In addition, expensive fixtures are needed when the above-mentioned anti-plating method is performed. Therefore, people skilled in art are seeking for convenient and affordable anti-plating method.